A little Lovestory
by kikura
Summary: Becky (my OC) joins the famous guild Fairy Tail but what she didnt intend was to fall in love with one of there enimies. Come and follow her on her adventures. please review I am not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there it´s my first story soooo please be gentle kay!? It´s a fairy tail fic about ... and an OC so please don´t mind!? The OC´s name is Becky and it´s often her pov! She´s the main character and Sting comes later in the story.**

_**"**__thoughts"_

"speak"

**Becky pov.**

Hi my names Becky I´m 16 and yeah I´m a mage, to be exact a dragon slayer. Now you may ask wich dragon slaying magic I use but don´t worry, soon you will find out. At the moment I´m searching for a guild to join I´m not sure wich one there ´s Mermaid Heel? no it´s an all girls guild i want to be in a guild were i could proof my strengh against the other gender so there´s no way I would join them. Saber tooth? no they are just to cocky and arrogant! (AN: I leave out the other guilds and go straight to Fairy Tail) Fairy Tail? They are perfect they treat their nakama like a real family and besides I already know Lucy we are chilhood friends ya know! I never lived with anyone before expect my dragon and Lucy. It´s sad I know but her( the dragon) leave hit me very hard. Then so be it I choose Fairy Tail to be my NEW family i hope they exept me.

**TIME SKIP IN MAGNOLIA**

So this is Magnolia it´s bigger then i expect it to be. But there´s still something I´m worried about, I don´t know where I am and where I have to go! (AN: uwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhh^^) OKOK I simply have to ask a villagers about the way **"Excuse me can you tell me where Fairy Tail is, please I,m lost?" **I ask a kind looking woman with long wavy hair to my surprise it was white. **" Sure I´m gonna take you with me, to be exact I´m Mira Jane from Fairy Tail and was on my way back so please follow me. "** I looked at the woman in disbelief but my face switched to one of happiness. **"Thanks Mira Jane." "Don´t call me Mira Jane for you it´s Mira only kay? ´Cause your my newest sister!" **She says with a smile an her face.** "Besides what´s your name?" **she asks **"Becky, nice to meet you.""What a beautiful name. Let´s go." **She said with a cheery voice and with that we were off.

**TIME SKIP BEFORE FAIRY TAIL**

I heard loud screaming and tables crashing against walls and people. I sniffed the air to track Lucys scent and I found it, I was relieved that she would be there when I´m gonna enter Fairy Tail. Mira looked at me with a smile and with that she opend the door.

**Lucy pov. **

I heard the door open and saw Mira entering with a small girl behind her not as short as Levy but short. _" She seems familiar." _I tought. She had long black hair that goes straight to her butt but then I saw her these emarald geen eyes I know her.**"B-Becky?"** I asked. She looked at me happiness all over her face.

**Becky pov.**

**"B-Becky?"** Lucy ask. I was happy she actually remembered me. I went to her and gave her a big hug and said.**" Yes it´s me Lucy and I missed you sooooooo much." **She hugged me back and I know she missed me very much. For the first time since my dragon left I felt happiness.**"So Lucy how are you it´s a while that I´ve seen you?!" "I´m fine thanks but what have you been up to all these years I was really worried about you!?" "Nothing much this hole time I have been training to control my magic powers and to become stronger!" "That´s good. Mira don´t you think it´s time to take her to master?" **Lucy asked. Mira only nodded and said. **"Come Becky." **I followed her up the stairs until we stood before a huge wooden door I expect to be the Masters and knocked on the door and then we entered.**"Hello master I brought Becky with me, she wants to join fairy tail." "Hello Mira." **he said before he turned to me and said:**"So you want to join fairy tail, my child?" "h-hai master!"** I said with determination all over my face. He smiled and said.**"That´s good, Mira give her a stamp." "hai master, so Becky where and in wich colour do you want your stamp?"** I tought a bit about it and finally said. **"In blue on the right side of my tummy!" "Ok here you go." **Mira said and with that a mark apeared on my tummy I was really happy.

**Lucy pov.**

Master Makarov, Mira and Becky came out of Masters room suddenly Natsu shouted. **"hey gramps who´s that person beside you?" **Before master could answer I said. **"That´s Becky a new menber of fairy tail!" **I answered. Natsu was shocked and asked **"How do you know her?" "We are childhood friends." **I simply said. **"Is she strong" **Natsu ask and before I could answer Becky spoke up.

**Becky pov.**

I heard some one ask if I was strong. The person who asked is supposed to be Natsu if what I heard is right and before lucy could answer I did it for myself. **"Of course I am, pinky." **I said. I could see a tick mark appear on his head and said. **It´s salmon." **He shouted and added.** " If your strong then come on and fight me!" **So he really is an idiot to ask for a fight with someone he doesn´t even know. My god he doesn´t even know what magic I know but before I could answer everybody interupt me and shouted. **"Are you an idiot she isn´t even a day in the guild and you want a fight, of course she would say N-." "Okay dragneel come and fight me." **I said with a smirk. Everyone sweetdroped.

**Sorry it´s a short chapter but please review and tell me what I could do better. So I think the next chapter starts with a fight. hihi I´m ecxited to write it. Only if you want of course. I´m sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**please read my other story its good **

**its a Crossover of K and Durarara**

**THANKSSSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember the last chapter ended with Natsu challenging Becky to a fight. Hihi so for now enjoy the fight and the rest of the chapter.^^**

**Lucys pov.**

How much of an idiot can Natsu be to challenge Becky like that. He doesn´t even know what she is capable of she is much more destructable then Natsu would ever be. I think she is really excited because I can see that it was a long time since she had her last REAL fight. I only hope she doesn´t exaggerate it to much.

**Masters pov.**

So Natsu wants to fight her. I have to admit I´m curious about her she doesn´t seem really strong but I can feel it, her magical power is big. **"Ok you two can fight outside Erza be the referee." **I said the three nod and with that evry one was outside I already here my childs making bets on who´s going to win but I already know who´s the winner of this fight.

**Natsus pov.**

So we are fighting outside interresting I´m all fired up. But why are they betting on who is going to win? Isn´t it obvious that I´m going to win she seems like she never even have a fight before she seems so innocent just like Luce.

**Beckys pov.**

We were outside now and I was getting excited. Everyone was betting on Natsu, I had to hold back my laugher cause they really underestimate me the only one who were for me are Master Makarov, Lucy and Mira. Seems like they already found out that I have restrictors on maybe not but they sense my huge amount of magic. Suddenly there was this redheaded woman she looked at natsu who seems terrified by her presents and then at me. She smiled and said.**"Hello I´m Erza I´m going to be the referee for this fight. There is a rule if you break it you´re disqualified and the remaining person wins. Rule: You can´t fight with killing intent." **I gave a nod and so did natsu. Erza gave a quick look at Natsu and then she intensely stared at me. After a moment she looked surprised at me but it didn´t hold long and then asked the both of us.** "Are you ready?" **We both only nod.**"Ok then let the fight start!"**

**No ones pov.**

**"Ok then let the fight start!" **Erza said and with that Natsu rushed forward . Everyone was surprised as they saw that Becky wasn´t paying attention she only tried to take out one of her earrings. As she let the earring fall a huge amount of magic appeared. Natsus fist was only inches appart from her face as she suddenly disappeared and appeared directly behind him. Natsu was shocked so was everyone else as she kicked him in the back. He wasn´t even able to block it._"Why is she suddenly so strong and what´s with that magical power of her´s. Shit I must get serious or else I´ll be quark." _Natsu thougt as he goes in a fighting stance. **"So your finally serious about this fight, pinky?" **Becky said with a smirk on her face she was sure she was going to win but she would toy around with him for a bit. **"What was that earring and why are you suddenly this strong and what´s with that magical power?" **He asked. **"The earring was a restrictor to prevent my magical power to overflow you know and to tell I´m always this strong only because I´m a girl doesn´t mean I´m not strong."** Becky said calmly.**"Now dragneel come and attack me." **and with that he tried to attack me, TRIED i blocked and dogdedall of his attacks, seriously it was amusing how he tried to land a hit at me. Finally he started using magic so he shouted.**"fire dragons ROAR!" "water dragons ROAR" **I shouted this was my counter attack cause everybody know water beats fire. The two attacks clashed and a big explosion was seen we were fired back and as the smoke cleard evryone could see Natsu lying on the ground trying to stand up but he was to weak so before every one could run to him I "teleported" my self to his side and helped him stand up.**"You´re strong Let´s fight again some other time." "You too I´m excited to beat you again another time."** I joked and god was he pissed at me I had to hold back laugher. Suddenly Master and the rest appeared before us.

**Beckys pov.**

The hole guild is standing before me and natsu, suddenly Master asks.**"So you´re a dragon slayer the one of water am I right my child?" "Not exactly but you are right I´m the dragon slayer of water AND I´m the dragon slayer of ICE."** I said. everyones mouth hung open and at the same time everyone said. **"HÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ?" **It was really amusing if they could have seen they´re faces. **"Yes I am I had Two dragons Mizuki and Hikina. They were nice and they were like the perents I never had but they left after that I met Lucy but she left me to because of her family but I´m happy that I´m here because I hope you can be my new family." **I said but now I had tears in my eyes because I remembered my dragons it´s sad but I know were I can find them. Then suddenly a man with blond her asks. **"Hey you don´t know me I´m Laxus and I have a question!" **I only nod so that the man named Laxus could continue. **"How many of those restrictors have you?" **I stood there with and unreadable expression before I answered with a serious tone. **" 5."** Everyone gasped at my remark but he wasn´t as surprised as the other. I didn´t wonder why it doesn´t even interest me so I looked at Lucy and asked her. **"Did you tell them?" **She shook her head. **"Do you want to tell them or should I?" **Everyone gave us a questioned look but I ignored them. Then Lucy answered.**"I`m going to tell them EVERYTHING." **I smiled at her determination and hushed her to beginn. Lucy begann.**" I´m sorry that I didn´t tell you but I too have restrictors to be exactly only two." **She ended everyone gasps again but I caught up and said.**" Lucy you haven´t told them evrything do it now or I will do it for you!" **I said in an teriffing voice.

**Lucys pov.**

**" Lucy you haven´t told them evrything do it now or I will do it for you!" **Becky said in an teriffing voice. **"N-n-no you don´t have to I do it myself. Okay Minna please listen at what I have to say it´s importent." **As I got the attention from everyone I could clearly see that they were curious about it. I took a deep breath before I countinued at what I begann. **" You all know that I´m a Stellar Spirit mage right?" **I asked they all nodded. **" I´ve been keeping it a secret but since Becky urges me to say it I´m going to tell you guys. I have DRAGON keys!" **Everyones mouth flew open and in the middle of the hole confusion one dragon slayer aka Natsu shouts. **" Can you summon Igneel?" **I smiled at him at took a key out of my pocket.** "Open the gate of the fire dragon IGNEEL!" **I shouted and with that a big dragon with red scales appeared. **"You´ve summoned me princess, Becky long time no see how are you?" "Beckys fine and I´ve summoned you on the request of someone you hold very dear... Natsu come hear."** I said and with that Natsu came as he saw Igneel he begann to cry and so did Igneel. It was a heartwarming scence. Suddenly Wendy and Gajeel asked the same question and so I summoned Metallicana and Grandeeney. **" Should I summon your drangons too, Becky?" "Don´t over do it you´ve already used so much magic power and besids there´s always another time." **

And with that everyone begann to party and the whole fight was suddenly a very far away tought

-**the second chapter is ready I´m glad I could do it I think it´s pretty nice what do you think comment and review.**

**THANKSSS **

**Kikura**


	3. Chapter 3

**there I am again. Hihi now its the third chapter already thats good don´t you think? ok you remember the end of the second chapter ... they all partied what do you expect.^^ ok i have opened a poll about pairings sooo please rate.**

**_A month later**

**Becky pov**

_"Hah its already been a month since I joined fairy tail. Everyones really nice and I´ve been on a few jobs with team natsu and with wendy too. Team natsu is really cool but natsu always destroys buildings or half of the town. And the repair costs so much jewel, I can´t take it. Lucy always becomes really mad and then natsu is out for a few hours. I think they would make a great couple maybe I schould ask mira for help with this. I go with wendy to missions too, she´s really nice and like a little sister to me so we dont go to dangerous missions that often." _Right on clue Wendy comes at me with a sheet of paper in her little hands. I suppose to be a mission. She is really shy when it comes to this, she doesnt want to bother me but I am always glad when she asks. **" B-Becky-san can you do this mission with me please? Only if it doesnt bother you!" **Wendy said. **"Of course, I would really like to do a mission with you. Wendy drop the formalities will ya. You know Wendy I´m always glad when you ask me so dont hesitate. So whats this mission about anyway?" **I said. She handed me the paper and I read it. _ WE NEED HEALERS. THERES ANOTHER GUILD WHICH WILL ACCOMPANY YOU._

**"I think we can do it we are healers after all!"** (AN:Becky uses water and ice dragon slaying magic, I made it so that she can heal people with water.) It seems like an easy job but I wonder wich guild we are supposed to work with so I ask wendy maybe she knows. **"Webdy do you know wich guild it is we are going to work with?" "I am sorry Becky I dont know either." "It´s okay wendy but since its another guild I am going to let Crystal here in the guild with lily and happy." **(AN: Crystal is Beckys exceed shes dark blue with violett eyes her personality is a mix of all the other three exceeds)** "Becky I have been wondering about it for a while. Why dont you want others to find out?" "Because if someone found out it woul be dangerous for you guys." "Why is that ?" "Because the darkness wants my power and as long as no one other than the guild knows the darkness won´t attack me and you guys." "I am sorry." **Wendy said with a worried but pained face. **"Its ok wendy, everything is ok." **I asked and wendy nod. **"Lets go to the train station ok? We dont want to let anyone wait, right?" "Youre right Becky how could I forget." "Its alright Wendy lets go... but before that I need to speak to Mira you can go to the train station and buy the tickets ok?" "Ok but the train comes soon I think in about 17 minutes." "okok it wont take long." **With that wendy goes away and I to the bar to speak to mira. **"Mira, Wendy and I are going on a mission. While i am away please look after lucy and natsu ok?" "Of course Becky so you think those two would make a great couple too?" "Of course who wouldn´t. Thats all I wanted Iam going to the train station now." "Youre right. Bye have fun and come back safe." " We will." **And with that I left. I met with Wendy at the train station, I was right in time because the train and I went in the train were we waited till the train started moving lucky for me I have a trick for this because of my water I have something like a bubble around me so I wont notice the train moving and wendy of course has troia. We needed 4 hours till we arrived. Thats when I heared four voices saying.**"We must hurry since we are late." **Thats when Wendy recordnice the voices she begann to tremble. ** " Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch? What Are they doing here?" **Thats when they noticed us.

**Sting pov**

It was early in the morning Rouge and I needed to do a job. I was standing before the request board and Rouge was speaking to his mate Yukino Aguria a stellar spirit mage. He seems really bored but I know he´s happy to be with her and she knews it too. It is really strange that he found his mate already and I not. *Sigh* Its really frustrating. But I´m not that intressted in romance anyway. I looked at one mission, it was perfect they needed strong mages and because it was dangerous and there was a chance to get injured they hired healing mages already. I was going to tell Rouge about it as he appeared beside me with an emotionless face , yup he´s defiently the shadow dragon slayer. **"Hey Rogue look at this." **I pointed at the mission paper I diciced to do with him. **"Its ok." **was his only reaply as always he´s a man of few words. But seriously I wonder who the other mages could be. lets just worry about it later. **"Rouge hurry were going to the train station if not we are going to be late."**

**TIME SKIP A FEW HOURS LATER (still Sting pov)**

**"See Rouge I told you we are going to be late." "whos fault do you think that is?" "Its not Sting-kuns fault no one is at fault." "Fro thinks so too." "We must hurry since we are already late." **I said **" Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch? What Are they doing here?" **I heared a familiar voice and I think Rouge noticed it too. My eyes travelled around the station until they stoped on a little trembling girl. Its none other than wendy marvel (AN: they know each other already don´t ask read it) _"What is she doing here alone?" _And thats when I saw a black haired women beside her with beatiful emerald green eyes she´s not really tall but not as short as the Levy girl she is a real beauty and she´s kinda cut- STOP IT STING PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. That´s when Rouge asked. **"Hello Wendy what are you doing here and who is that woman beside you?"**

**Becky pov**

**"Hello Wendy what are you doing here and who is that woman beside you?"**Said a man with black hair and red eyes. **"I´m Becky we are on our way to a mission and who are you?" **I asked. I am not going to trust them because wendy is trembling. **"I`m Rouge Cheney and that´s my partner Sting Eucliffe, we are from Saber Tooth." **He said with no emotions. I looked at his partner he had light blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean. they were so deap and I could drown in them and he´s so good looking so DAMN hot. BECKY PULL YOURSELF that´s when I remember that Rouge guy said they are from Saber Tooth. **"Do you know Yukino Aguria?" **I asked them. **"Of course we know her Blacky, what do you want from her?"** said Sting. **"1. its Becky not Blacky and 2. she is my childhood friend and I want to see her so badly I tought I would have lost her." **at this moment I began to cry, Sting paniced. **" Hey Blacky whats wrong?" **He asked.

_FLASHBACK IN A UNKNOWN FOREST_

_"hi becky let´s go play" "okay want to go to the forest together?" "yeah sounds like fun" yukino answered smiling. " then it´s settled. let´s make a race the first won to reach the destination is going to be the QUEEN OF THE FOREST." i shouted already sprinting of. " hey thats not fair you cheater" yukino answered as she came after me . she wasnt as fast as i was but i could see she tried. "I´m the first and that means i am the queen." i said with an triumphant smile. "that´s not fair" yukino pouted shes really cute when she does that. "i´m the queen and as the queen i order you to be the princess" i said with an huge smile. "yukino did you really think i would rule the forest without you?" i said and now it comes she begann to cry really this girl was a real crybaby but thats what makes her cute. "now come on princess yukino and insteed of me being the queen i´m going to be your prince. and when we are older the both of us are going to join saber tooth." i said with a goofy grin. at that yukino begann to giggle. "ok my prince please take care of me." and with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and with that we bagann to laugh like crazy we didnt even notice that it begann to burn untill it was right before us. yukino cried. "I don´t want to die i want to live with you and be the best friends ever." "you arent going to die as long i am here you will survive." i said her right in the face i took her hand and begann to run. " yukino we can do it i´m going to try and take out the flames" i said and shouted " Water Nebula (as a child she could use normal water magic)" it didn´t work "becky i am scared" "so am i but please don´t cry we can do it."_

_after a few minutes of running yukino let go of my hand. "yukino whats wrong" " i can´t i am exhaust i can´t run any more." she said and with that a tree that was in flames landed right before yukino. there was no escape. " yukino" i cried out loud "becky you must life on run as long as you can." " what are you saying you´re my best friend how could i leave you behind?" "becky run if you don´t you die to" "but what with our future as best friends?" "you can find another BF now run" "yukino even if you die i would never forget you, yukino if you survive this i am going to find you." "okay becky but now run" i could´t take it anymore if i could i would just die here with her but insteed i am going to life for her sake and with those toughts i begann to cry for the first time since i could think. i ran out the forest i was alive but never the same. i am going to get stronger so that no one close to me has to die._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_** the reactions of everyone and the missions progress are in the next chapter **

**so the first time becky and sting met has finally happend. hope you liked it.**

**Kikura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here I am again sorry for the late update but its soooo hot and i am just to lazy. And yeah I know but the charakters are all a lot OOC so bear with it.**

**I think I forgot it in the other chapters but I dont own Fairy Tail. **

**_ ****STING POV**

*sigh* What a drag we came late to our client because of that blacky there if she hadn´t told us about her past the little girl wouldnt had begann to cry and we wouldnt have asked her questions. Such a pain in the ass I cant handle crying girls.

_Flashback_

_After Becky had told us about her past Wendy begann to cry and she wouldnt stop. Sting didnt know what to do he cant handle crying girls but luck was on his side as someone interupted them and asked. "Why were you so sure about Yukino being in Saber Tooth?" Rouge asked Becky. "Because she always wanted to join this guild." "And why were you so sure about Yukino being alive?" Sting asked her. "I didnt know for a time that she would be alive but after all the thinking I realized that she had ´those´ keys with her. At that time I realized how stupid I was for believing that Yukino was dead." Becky answered simply. "What keys she only has that fish key and that libra key I think.?" Sting was confused but Becky saw Rouge tense up as she mentioned ´those´ keys, she would ask him later about it. "Sting exactly these keys you mentioned I mean." Becky answered noticing that Yukino hasnt told him. At that Sting only muttered a ´kay´ and with that the conversation ended. Wendy wasnt crying anymore and everything was settled except for... "Shit we totally forgot our mission!" Sting yelled and with that they sprinted of._

_Flashback ends_

**NO ONES POV**

And thats the story behind it all they apologiezed to the client who said they could sleep the night in his mansion and that the job could be done the next day.

**BECKY POV**

It was night and I couldnt sleep. Wendy, Carla and I are in one room it has a big bed so the three of us fit in. Rouge and Sting are in different rooms. I was going out of my room and the hall along to the living room there was a big balcon and I could feel the presence of someone there.

**ROUGES POV**

I couldnt sleep so I went to the balcon it was a peaceful night and I could feel Beckys magical power she says shes weak but everyone who would pay attention could feel it."**Hi Rouge couldnt sleep?" **she asked. **"Hmm."** was my answer. **"So Yukino told you about the keys?"** she asked hesitantly. **"Yeah she told me about the Dragon keys I was a bit shocked but its all right now." **i answered. **"Whats your relation with Yukino?" "She is my mate." "Really Im so happy for her. So thats why you know about the keys." "Yeah but I´ve got a question." "okay ask if you want." "okay. Why do I feel like you are stronger than you say and magical power is high too!?" "Thats because I am strong but I dont want anyone to find out Fairy Tail would be in danger and thats only because of me.!" "So you are saying you hid your magical power, with what? And if its okay with you could you tell me what magic you use?" "I´m hiding my power with restrictors currently I´m wearing 5. I tell you the magic I use you seem like someone I can trust but please dont tell anyone not even your exceed or your stupid and handsome partner Sting." **She said and slaped her hand over her mouth. She was beed red from embarrassment. I let out a soft chuckle but then I remembered what she told me. **"what 5 restrictors thats much and trust me I wont tell a soul about your magic... but I didnt know you had a thing for Sting you just met him." "I´m not in love with him. okay I´m the Water and Ice dragon slayer." "what thats a surprise but where is your exceed?" "She is with Happy and Lily at the guild." "Ohh but you know that Sting could be your mate." **I teased her and she was red again its so much fun teasing someone i didnt know. But she turned seriously and said. **"I dont know but he could be my m-ma-mate but I dont know how did you know Yukino was your mate?" **she asked I was shocked cause she didnt deny the fact that he could be her matebut I answered. **"She smelled a bit like Skiadrum and I couldnt think of anyone but her I couldnt concentrate anymore and I was really nervous around her."** She made an ´o´shape with her mouth and said. **"Thanks Rouge I am going to sleep and what you said could really help." "No problem but be aware Sting could sometimes be a real pervert." **She nod and was red again and with that she was away and I could think of my beautiful mate but after a while I tougt it would be time to go to bed and with that the day ended.

**NEXT DAY**

**BECKY POV**

I woke up early and aked the the client if I could make breakfast, he approved and said that he would be away for awhile and that I should clean afterwards and he left a letter with information about the job. I was about to beginn when Wendy came in the kitchen. **"Morning Becky-san what are you doing?" "The client said I could use the kitchen and that he is away but lets speak about that after we are finished and the boys awake okay!?" "okay becky-san"** We begann cooking pancakes we made alot because we new that dragon slayer have an huge appetite. **"Wendy you go wake up Rouge I will handle Sting." "okay." **and with that she was going to Rouge. I was standing in front of Stings room and yeah he smells a little bit like Mizuki and Hikina and I only think about could he really be my mate? I wonder but that aside I´m going to wake him up. And with that I open the door and shut it behind me. I was going to his bed and there he lay he seems so peacful and he´s really cute sleeping. There I go again thinking he is cute argh it so frustrating. **"Sting wake up." **I said with a spft voice and slowly he beginns to open his eyes.

**STING POV**

**"Sting wake up." **I hear someone say and I slowly open my eyes only to be greeted by Blacky. She only wore black hotpants and a blue top and man was she sexy and I think she smells a bit like Weisslogia I dont know why I ask Rouge about it later. **"Sting come on stand up breakfast is ready." **She said in a really cute voice I dont know whats wrong with me but for some reason I can only think of her. She said breakfast so I stand up forgetting that I had no shirt on till I noticed she was staring at me.I smirked at that and came closer to her I think she noticed cause she is going backwards till the wall was stopping her. I caged her with my arms so she couldnt escape and brought my face near her ears.

**BECKY POV**

I was caged between his strong arms and suddenly his face came closer until I could feel his hot breath against my neck and my face was ten times redder than erzas hair, then he wispers in my ear with a smirk. **"Like what you see?" **That was it my face went even redder if that was even possible and I couldnt answer because it was true I couldnt help but stare he was so muscular and so sexy I could drool. **"O..o..of co...cou...cour...course who wouldnt.!" **I answered I slapped my hand over my mouth because I didnt want to say something so embarrassing nut it slipped out of my mouth. He smirked at me again an that smirk it was really sexy.**"So you think I´m sexy." **I only nod looking away. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and his face inched closer and I begann to panic we were only inches apart when the door opens reveal Rogue and Wendy. When they saw us Wendys face got really red and Rouge only smirked at us. **"Sorry if we interuppted your little moment but the breakfast is going to get cold if you dont hurry." **he said and with a groan of displeasure Sting removed himself and begann going out of the room. And I slid down the wall to a sitting position. Why do I feel so disappointed that Rouge interfere. **"Becky are you coming?" "Yeah coming Rouge and I think he really is my mate that idiot." **I said he only smiled at me softly (you dont see it that often). I stand up and we begann to go in the kitchen. We ate our food cleaned the kitchen and after that lefr the mansion of course I took the letter with and with that our mission begann.

_ **So thats it I had to thing really hard to get something like that together but I hope its not that bad.**

**Comment and Review**

_**Kikura**_


End file.
